


Kitty Cat

by Udunie



Series: Roll-A-Porn [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pet Names, Spells & Enchantments, cat boy stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Peter frowned at his phone, and then hit the call button.“What did you do?” he asked as soon as it was picked up.“Why do you think I did something? Maybe my dad is just staying home tonight!” Stiles said with fake outrage, though he did sound a bit… off.“And I would almost believe that, if you didn’t start with the ‘maybe’,” Peter told him with a huff. “What did you do?”There was a second of silence.





	Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my latest Roll-a-Porn!   
> I got:  
> d4 - 1 - consensual  
> d6 - 5 - underage  
> d8 - 1 - Peter  
> d12 - 12 - puppy play  
> d20 - 13 - body modification

‘ _ you should not come over _ ’ is what Stiles’ text said, just when Peter was about to head out the door. Which was not something he expected, considering the Sheriff had a night shift, and usually that meant that the boy was more than happy to be fucked into the mattress.

Peter frowned at his phone, and then hit the call button.

“What did you do?” he asked as soon as it was picked up.

“Why do you think I did something? Maybe my dad is just staying home tonight!” Stiles said with fake outrage, though he did sound a bit… off.

“And I would  _ almost  _ believe that, if you didn’t start with the ‘maybe’,” Peter told him with a huff. “What did you do?”

There was a second of silence. 

Peter imagined it could be one of two things. Either Stiles tried some boot-leg magic, or he somehow injured himself in his regular spazzy way. He didn’t particularly like either option. Especially if it meant their little ‘date’ was off.

And the fact that he considered fucking a teenager twice a week a ‘date’ meant that the world became a strange place lately.

“I… there was this spell,” Stiles started, and Peter had to take a long, calming breath.

Was it sad or funny that he had a mental checklist for Stiles’ magical mishaps?

“Are you in immediate danger?”

“No,” Stiles huffed.

“Are you in pain?”

“Nope, listen-”

“Is it temporary?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure, but, Peter-”

“Are others in danger because of you?”

“That was  _ one  _ time! And no.”

Peter sighed. Okay.

“Alright. I will be right over.”

“Wait!”

He disconnected before his stupid boy could distract him.

***

He knew Stiles would be pissed at him - but only until they were out of their clothes - so he actually used the front door, like a ‘normal’ person.

He stood there for five minutes, listening to Stiles breathing on the other side when he had enough.

“If you don’t open the door in three seconds, I will start serenading,” he promised.

Unsurprisingly, it worked.

It was dark in the house, so it took Peter until they were safely inside to realize what Stiles was wearing. Pajamas, an oversized bathrobe, sunglasses and a knitted hat.

“I told you not to come,” the boy hissed, shuffling away from him.

“And I told you your fashion sense couldn’t get worse, and here I stand, corrected.”

“Peter,” Stiles said, the pleading tone of his voice making him pause. “ _ Please _ go away. I don’t want to do stuff today.”

Peter never worried for other people. He was so above that. Or beyond, whatever. But if he did worry for people, he would have been worried now.

“Okay, enough. We don’t have to have sex,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I’m here to check up on you. Maybe even help, if you need it.”

Stiles shook his head, biting his lip.

“I don’t… I don’t need  _ help _ , it will go away. I just… it’s ridiculous. And weird. And I don’t want you to…” he trailed off, sounding miserable.

“ _ Darling _ . I’m a werewolf. You are a Spark. I died… a couple of times. We live in a supernatural hotspot. I don’t think whatever you are hiding is  _ that  _ weird.”

Stiles chuckled, a bit hysterically. 

“Okay, point, but I  _ really  _ don’t think you will like this one.”

Peter raised an eyebrow at him, seeing his own reflection in Stiles’ sunglasses.

“Can you even see anything in that thing?”

“That,” Stiles said, licking his lips, “Is one of the problems.”

***

Peter blinked as Stiles led him up to his room and took his hat off. And then he blinked again to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

Stiles had, triangular, fluffy looking ginger cat ears on his head.

“Well,” he said, gearing up to continue with something smart, but nothing came out.

Stiles’ scent turned sour as he took his glasses off too. His eyes were still the same honey-brown, but now they had slit pupils.

“Yeah,” he said, swallowing.

Peter was itching to reach out and touch his ears - especially after he noticed that Stiles’ regular, human ears were gone - but he held himself back with impeccable self control.

“What exactly did you mean to achieve with this spell?” he asked, voice a bit rougher than intended. Stiles flinched.

“Um. It was… I wanted… you know. To be able to keep up with you guys. To have skills that could be useful, even if only temporary. Cats. You know. Sneaky, graceful, fast… That sort of thing,” he said, babbling, his hands fiddling with the tie of his robe.

Peter took a deep, deep breath.

“You already have skills, you little  _ idiot _ ,” he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, his fascination momentarily forgotten. “You have invaluable skills, even. We have, what? Five werewolves in the pack? But we have only one  _ you _ .”

Stiles jerked, turning bright red.

“Oh.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Peter mocked. “Alright. Is that it? What else?” he asked, hoping that his nonchalance would calm the boy down as well.

“Um,” Stiles said, somehow blushing even deeper. He slowly opened his robe, letting it slip to the floor and turned around, showing off the amazingly long, incredibly fluffy tail he was sporting. God damn. 

“Maine coon,” Peter murmured, making Stiles spin back with a squeak.

“ _ What _ ?”

“Nothing,” he said, with as much innocence as he could muster. Which - admittedly - was not much. “Okay, ears, tail. Anything else?”

He could see that Stiles was biting the inside of his cheek, like he always did when he was particularly torn about something.

“Stiles?”

The boy shuffled on his feet, hugging his arms around himself. His tail was slowly sweeping from side to side.

“Aren’t you, like, hating this?” he asked finally, voice hesitant.

Peter cocked his head to the side.

“Not really? Why?”

Stiles shrugged, looking sheepish.

“Well, you know. Cats… Canines… I thought you would be a lot more… angry.”

Peter gave him a nonplussed look.

“I’m not a dog, Stiles, I’m a werewolf. If you were afraid that I would chase you up a tree, you can calm down now.  And for your information, I had a cat growing up, a cat who - by the way - won the Beacon County Cat Show three years in a row.”

Stiles blinked at him, his mouth slack in a way that was both awkward and endearing.

“Seriously?”

“Captain Muffin was a beauty,” Peter shrugged.

“ _ Ohmygod _ .”

Peter let him digest the information for a moment, stepping a bit closer. Interestingly enough, Stiles’ scent didn’t really change with his body. Maybe it was a bit stronger, but not different. Interesting.

“So, ears, tail. Anything else I should know about?” he asked quietly.

Stiles looked at him for a long moment, considering. Then he took Peter’s hand and slowly slid it under the top of his pajamas.

Peter raised an eyebrow in question, but let the boy lead him. His skin was warm and smooth as always, his flat belly quivering under Peter’s touch. Then Stiles pulled his hand a bit towards his side and Peter sucked in a breath, letting his fingers explore.

That felt like a nipple. Except, there shouldn’t have been a nipple there… Unless Stiles acquired a few more. He pinched it lightly to test his theory, and his boy hissed, his hand spasming where it held Peter’s wrist.

“Well, well, well…” he said, not able to stop himself from stepping closer. He kept teasing that sweet, new little nipple a bit more before he let his hand wander, searching for the others. And there they were, eight in total in two neat rows.

“That is a lot to play with,” he said, voice low. Stiles swallowed, leaning close to him. He smelled wonderful, his scent fuller now with the note of his arousal mixed into it.

“So you’re not turned off?” he asked quietly, making Peter snort. He leaned in, gently nibbling on one of the boy’s pretty, fluffy ears, making him moan.

“Can’t you smell?” he asked, half just to be an asshole and half out of curiosity. 

Stiles huffed, burying his face in Peter’s neck.

“Yeah…” he murmured finally, sounding a bit dazed.

Peter hummed, satisfied.

“Then the only question is, does the sweet little kitty want to play?”

***

The kitty wanted to play, if the way Stiles kissed him was any indication. Peter pulled him closer, trying to figure out what was different. Because  _ something  _ was…

Stiles licked into his mouth hungrily, their tongues sliding against each-other… ah.

Peter pulled back, smiling at the disappointed noside the boy made.

“Your tongue is raspy,” he said, making Stiles pause.

“I… what?” 

“Your tongue,” he repeated, leaning in again to bite at Stiles’ lips. “Is raspy.”

Stiles whined, letting Peter nose around his jaw until he could kiss his neck.

“Is that bad?”

Peter made a considering noise over the boy’s pulse point. 

“Not necessary, it’s just new,” he said.

“Want to see how it feels on your cock?” Stiles asked, clinging to his shoulders. Peter’s brain short circuited for a second, and then he walked them to the bed, sitting down. His hands immediately went to the boy’s pajama bottoms, pushing them down. Stiles didn’t need further instructions, throwing the top of too, giving Peter his first look at his new physique.

Stiles’ extra nipples looked just as dark and lovely as the original ones, and he couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and biting at the one closest to his face. It was low, almost at Stiles’ pelvic bone, but going by the sounds the boy made, it was just as sensitive as the others.

For a few minutes they stayed like that, Stiles’ hands fisted in his hair, holding him close as Peter licked and sucked at his nipple.

“Delicious,” Peter said when he pulled back finally. “But I was promised something.”

Stiles dropped to his knees - easy as breathing - clawing at the front of Peter’s pants until he could get his hands on his cock.

The boy looked up at him and then ducked down, licking up his lenght slowly. It was nothing Peter ever felt before, and he felt his toes curl, even as he hissed.

“Hurts?” Stiles asked, jerking back like he’d been burned. Peter was momentarily beyond words so he just pulled him in again with a hand on the back of his head. Stiles went with it, exploring slowly, giving him little kitten licks.

Peter couldn’t have described the feeling. Yes, yes there was a touch of pain, but it was mostly just…  _ intense _ . 

“That’s my sweet little kitten,” he said when he finally caught his breath. Stiles always did better when Peter kept sweet talking him, and it wasn’t like it was a hardship. “You are doing so well, kitty cat, just like that, keep going.”

Stiles’ eyes fell closed as he sucked the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, running his rough tongue around the rim and making him see stars.

“So good,” he groaned. “Are you washing me, kitty cat? Do you like grooming your master?” 

Stiles shivered, his tail sweeping the floor, the scent of his excitement climbing to new heights.

“Such a lovely kitten,” Peter said. He moved his hand to Stiles’ ear, scratching at the base of it until the boy was moaning around him, his whole body trembling.

Peter stopped him before he got too close to the edge.

“Enough, kitten, come here,” he said, pulling the boy up and laying him out on his back. Stiles looked glorious, and as he stretched against the sheets, his lean body was a long line of pale skin and  _ want _ .

“You are a beautiful kitten,” Peter told him, running his hands down his sides, his thumbs brushing against his tight little nipples. “All mine, aren’t you?”

Stiles made a sound in the back of his throat that was more cat than human, not even noticing it, his eyes heavy lidded, pupils blown enough to almost look normal.

Peter was mindful of the boy’s tail as he kneeled between his legs. He grabbed the lube from the dresser, squirting some on his fingers, warming it for a second before he reached between Stiles’ thighs, pushing a finger into him.

His sweet kitten arched off the bed gorgeously.

“Oh, you like that, kitty cat? You like it when your master plays with you?” he asked, grabbing Stiles’ cock with his free hand.

Then he paused. Oh.

He wasn’t sure Stiles realized this aspect of his new biology, so he was careful as he swiped his thumb over the head, feeling the little bumps under the pad of his finger.

Stiles literally mewed, his eyes going wide, his belly tightening.

“My, my, look at that,” Peter said with a grin. He did it again, just to see his boy’s pretty throat exposed as he threw his head back. 

The head of Stiles’ cock was covered in the small, hard nubs. They weren’t exactly  _ barbs _ , but he was sure they provided a new, intense sensation.

“What…?” Stiles asked, breathlessly, but Peter shushed him, not wanting his previous anxiety to return.

“Nothing, kitten, nothing to worry about, I’m just taking care of you,” he promised as he started to rub harder at the head while he fingered Stiles’ open.

The boy moaned, his hands fisted into the pillow beside his head. He was biting his lips red. So, so pretty.

When Peter was sure he was ready, he climbed over him, covering Stiles’ body with his own. He fit his cock to Stiles’ hole and pushed in slowly.

The boy was whining, grasping at Peter’s shoulders, digging his nails in hard. The small pinpricks of pain did nothing to stop him as he bottomed out finally. Stiles’ legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer like he couldn’t have enough of the sensation. Peter nuzzled his neck, licking and biting at him.

They usually tried not to leave visible marks, but this time… this time Peter wasn’t sure he could stop himself from kissing bruises into his boy’s skin, not when his nose was filled with his scent, heavy with arousal. 

He pulled his hips back carefully and then fucked forward, hard and fast, startling another of those adorable mewls out of his kitten.

“That’s it, kitty cat, I’m going to give it to you,” he promised.

Stiles held on, clawing at his shoulders as Peter hammered into him, pulling a string of amazing sounds from his boy. He was louder than usual, hissing and moaning at every thrust, and it was music to Peter’s ears.

“Yeah, you like that, kitten?”

“Yes,” Stiles whined, pushing his pert little ass out to meet him. His tail curled, brushing against Peter’s balls, and that was it for him. He came with a growl, emptying into Stiles, biting at his shoulder. He reached between them quickly, palming at the boy’s cock, jerking him quick and tight, pressing his thumb against his slit until Stiles’s back arched again, spilling between them.

Peter kissed him, shivering at the feeling of Stiles’ raspy little tongue on his lips before he pulled out. The boy made a distressed little sound.

“I have to clean us up, kitten,” Peter said with a smile, but Stiles held on until he gave up, curling up with him.

“Later,” the boy said sleepily.

Peter huffed out a laugh, stroking a hand down his back and gently scratching at the root of Stiles’ tail until the boy was dozing. Peter pulled him closer, quiet, not wanting to call attention to the low, beautiful purring vibrating out of his sweet, sated kitty cat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
